1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an aerodynamic means that mitigate wind generated vortices and uplift loads on the roof perimeter area of a building, in a simple, effective, and economical way, applicable for both new constructions and retrofits of existing buildings.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The previous and present roof construction practices normally lead to a roof perimeter configuration that tends to generate edge vortex and subjects the roof perimeter area to severe uplift and high risk of wind damage. Structural methods have been used to mitigate the risk of wind damage. For example, builders may use stronger fasteners or smaller fastener spacing for roof cover and deck in the roof edge and corner area, and use “hurricane straps” in lieu of toenails to tie down the roof framing to the wall structure. Some aerodynamic methods have been recommended, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,601,348 of Banks et al. (2003), 4,005,557 of Kramer et al. (1977), and 5,918,423 of Ponder (1999). Banks et al. described various types of wind spoilers raised above the roof plane that function to mitigate edge vortex formation; however, the exposed structure is rather complicated, and is susceptible to wind damage itself because the raised structure subjects itself to accelerated airflow across the roof edge. Kramer et al.'s conceptions are essentially an earlier version of roof wind spoiler system that bears similar features to Banks et al. but its limited breadth impedes its effectiveness. Ponder disclosed a wind spoiler ridge cap that is specifically designed for protecting pitched gable roof ridges, while this present invention primarily deals with roof perimeter edges.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,606,828 of this applicant et al., a series of roof edge configurations are recommended for use to mitigate vortex and high uplift in the roof perimeter areas, which are more suitable for flat and low-slope roofs that are often constructed with single ply membrane or built-up roofing. The present invention discloses roof edge configurations that are chiefly designed for deeper slope roofs that are often constructed with asphalt shingles, roof tiles and metal panels etc, and normally presented with different details at the roof perimeter.